


Burning Throat

by generictripe



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Memories, Suicide, looking back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The burn in the back of her throat, leftover from the red vomit is almost comforting. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Throat

Blood, deep and crimson drips from her mouth. A distracted swipe fixes the mess. The burn in the back of her throat, leftover from the red vomit is almost comforting. It takes her back to years ago. Before the training had chiseled Sakura into the picture of fitness she had felt a burn very familiar to that. When the weights had seemed like impossible obstacles and her dream seemed dim ,she had trudged forward.

But that was long ago. The constant throbbing in the back of her head makes her mind move slow and the quickly downed poison did not help. It is strange, she thinks. Sakura had thought that suicide was not something on the plate for her. And yet here she is. She wonders what her father would think.

At the thought of her father,she grimaces. The dojo back home seems like a storybook fantasy. She thinks of the strong wood doors. And she is almost there. The dull sound of skin against leather, her father giving it his all at a punching bag rings throughout her skull (or is that the ringing in her ears). The smell of sweat and wood cleaner is a pleasant one in the vivid memory. 

The present moment is anything but comforting. The burn from her puking fit is still prevalent, but something worse is there now. Her eyes are growing heavy and her breath is coming in bursts and stops. She rests her chin in her chest, letting herself give to the weakness invading her body through a bitter tasting glass bottle. It wouldn’t be long now and Sakura is relieved. 

But she thinks of something different this time. Of tan skin and the smell of chlorine. Asahina. Her best friend. The smiling beautiful girl with a love for sweets. A smile creeps onto Sakura’s face. The effort to sustain it hurts and drives her into a coughing fit that spatters her mouth with blood.

There was a night…when they first came to this godforsaken place. Asahina with her caramel skin and dewy eyes , had placed a soft kiss on Sakura’s lips. The blood had rushed in a wave to the wrestler’s cheeks. All was still for a moment, with their lips meeting and Sakura’s heavy breathing. Then ,hesitantly she had wound her arms around Asahina’s slim waist and pulled her close. 

They had kissed for hours that night , far into Night Time. Nonexistent sunlight danced on dainty feet over the swimmer’s skin and Sakura had followed it with kissing. Peppering love on the neck of her new found lover, the terrible place they were in was forgotten. All that remained was the memory of every inch of Asahina’s tender throat,none untouched by her lips.

She can’t look up to see if the swimmer had returned even if she wanted to and she does not. There is a guilt in the pit of her stomach. But Asahina will be fine,she thinks. The girl is strong and kind. The thought had crossed her mind many a time,but Sakura muses that maybe she needed her friend the most. At least she knows Asahina will fight twice as hard against the power that kept them there.

Her head is so heavy ,like a weight out of her class. Her body feels like a burden. Maybe if Sakura can just rest for a few moments. Yes. She closed her eyes, not starting when the door rattles and Asahina’s screams echo down the hallway.

She wakes up to the smell of wood polish and sweat. She is finally home.


End file.
